Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to scanning lidar systems for creating a depth map of a field of regard.
Description of the Related Art
Lidar is a technology that can be used to measure distances to remote targets. Typically, a lidar system includes a light source and a detector. The light source emits light pulses toward a target which then scatters the light. Some of the scattered light is received back at the detector. The system determines the distance to the target based on one or more characteristics associated with the returned light pulses. For example, the system may determine the distance to the target based on the time of flight of a returned light pulse.